


Knights of the Round Table

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Sam has a nightmare.





	Knights of the Round Table

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Sat on the couch in front of the motel’s crappy TV, Dean sighed as he flicked through the channels. There was nothing on meaning that he had to settle for some crappy documentary about space. In truth, Dean was only watching the TV to try and distract himself from the boredom of having being stuck in the same motel room for just over a week while Dad was off fighting monsters and other cool shit without him. He had been left with the job of looking after Sam, as usual, which meant having to put up with a hyperactive, moany eight-year-old.

Dean wished that his Dad would just take him along too, but he knew what the answer would be if he brought it up.

‘You have to look after your brother, Dean.’

‘Keep Sammy safe is just as important as what I do, Dean.’

‘I can’t make the same moves if I’m worried about keeping you alive, Dean.’

And so on.

He’d been trying for months with no avail. Dad had started training him just over a year ago, and was apparently a natural when it came to shooting a gun. Bobby had been showing him a few things too, but they mostly ended up just throwing a ball around and going to the ice cream parlour in town whenever they visited.

The door to the motel room clicked open to reveal Dad. One hand was supporting his arm and his dark green shirt was covered in blood, although it didn’t look like it was his own.

“Dad!”

Dean stood up from the couch.

“Dean, go get me a scarf of something.”

Dean nodded before rushing over to the duffel and grabbing the grey scarf.

“Here.”

He passed it to Dad before pushing the door closed and applying the bolt.

“What happened?”

“Long story. Where’s your brother?”

“Sleeping. It was the same old, same old where he wanted to stay up to see you, but I didn’t know whether you’d be back tonight or not so I didn’t let him.”

“Good.” Dad nodded as he wrapped the scarf around his neck and arm to fashion a makeshift sling. “There been any trouble?”

“Supernatural, no. Sammy related, yes.”

“What’s he done now?”

“He won’t wear his hearing aids. I tried to make him put them in this morning but he just flat out refused.”

“He needs to wear them.” John sighed.

“I know, but he doesn’t understand that he has to.”

“Well there’s nothing we can do right now, I’ll talk to him in the morning.”

“So how did the hunt go?”

John walked over to the mini fridge and took out a beer before clicking it open and sitting down on the couch once occupied by Dean. He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels until he came to a war documentary.

“Turns out it was a shapeshifter. The bastard just did not want to die. I tried to sneak up on it but it was too fast. That’s how this happened.” He motioned to his arm. “It threw me against the wall but I managed to stab it. That finished the job.”

In awe, Dean had taken the other spot on the couch as he listened intently.

Whimpers and mumbles began loudly from the bedroom.

Dad furrowed an eyebrow before turning in the direction of the door. Shaking his head, he sighed in a tone that reflected his patience wearing away. "I am not in the mood for this tonight."

"He's just having a nightmare, Dad." Dean stated, getting up from the couch.

“He shouldn’t be having nightmares, Dean, he’s too old for that.”

“He’s eight and deaf, what do you expect? He gets scared by everything, they said he might.”

“Just... make him stop.”

Dean sighed under his breath before walking off to the bedroom.

Sam was tossing and turning on the bed as he mumbled inaudibly.

Dean took a seat on the edge of the bed, flicking on the lamp beside the bed, before placing a hand gently on his little brother’s arm.

The touch cause Sam to awaken from his restless sleep, his green eyes immediately coming to meet his older brother’s gaze.

‘Dean?’ Sam signed.

Dean nodded.

‘It me. It okay. Just nightmare, Sammy. Nothing going hurt you.”

He softly began to run a hand through Sam’s brown curls.

Sam breathed heavily a few times before scrambling out of the covers and throwing himself into his big brother’s arms, burying himself against his chest.

‘They come for us, Dean’

‘What are?’

‘Monsters! Like under bed. They eat us!’

Dean wrapped an arm comfortingly around his little brother, holding his close.

‘There no monsters, Sammy. They make believe like books I read to you. What they called?’

Dean asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to get Sam involved to try and distract him from the nightmares.

‘Fairytales’ Sam stated with a smirk. ‘But what if fairytales real, Dean. What is trolls, big bad wolfs, and dragons exist?!’

‘They not real, Sammy. And if they were, they have go through me first’

‘Dean the dragon slayer’

Dean smiled at that.

‘Exactly’

Sam snuggled closer to his big brother.

‘Knights?’

The youngest Winchester looked up at Dean with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

‘Sure, Sammy’

‘Once upon time there knights in Camelot. The leader of them was’

‘King Arthur’ Sam signed.

‘And they all sat round’

‘Round table’

‘King Arthur’s knights were the bravest of all the kingdoms. They noble, strong, brave’

‘Just like you’

Dean’s heart pulled at those simple signs as he smiled.

‘The knights would ride with King Arthur on great quests. They protect Camelot from evil. The bravest of all knights was Lancelot. King Arthur also had Merlin. Merlin was his greatest ally. They fought together through toughest of battles to keep Albion safe. King Arthur was once and future king and he treat his people fair. He dream of ruling fair kingdom for all, and’

Dean paused as he noticed that Sam had fallen asleep, head resting against his side.

Gently lifting his little brother, he deposited him under the covers before tucking him in.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

Flicking the light off, he made sure to leave the door to the main room open just a smidge to allow a small stream of light in.

“Knights of the round table?” Dad asked.

Dean jumped, forgetting that he was home.

“Yeah.”

“Works every time.”

 _‘Yeah, like you’d know.’_ Dean thought.


End file.
